petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
Petit's Adventure (Series)
Petit's Adventure (プティの冒険 Puti No Bōken) is a series created by Rich3001k featuring Petit. There are five main installments, as well as several spin-offs. History Classic era (2/12/2013 - 6/8/2013) Non-canon Petit debuted on Sploder on February 12, 2013 (Rich created him in real life in 2010). A couple days later, Dealwithitdewott added Petit to Crossover Project X. Aside from CPX, Petit wasn't heard from for about three and a half months. Hiatus era (6/9/2013 - 7/22/2013) Non-canon This era did not last long. Petit got a skinnier, taller design. This wouldn't be kept because Rich3001k didn't like it. This era would have had an Adventure remake that would have been faithful to it. Modern era (7/23/2013 - 4/30/2016) Petit got a better graphic styled after a graphic by the user Ewboof666. This style has stuck since. The long awaited remake of the original was more of a reboot. Legacy era (5/1/2016 -) This era continues from the modern era and further expands the franchise. Main series games *Adventure Demo (2/12/2013, now non-canon) *Adventure (2/16/2013, now non-canon, privated) *Vometronz The Resurrection (10/5/2013) *Petit's Adventure Recoded (10/6/2013) *Petit's Adventure 2 (12/25/2013) *Petit's Adventure 3 Prologue (4/10/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 1 (5/18/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 2 (6/9/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 3 (6/11/2014) *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 4 (6/14/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 1 (6/29/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 2 (7/1/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 3 (7/4/2014) *Petit Shore Stage 4 (7/6/2014) *Petit Flashback Part 1 (5/1/2016) *Petit Flashback Part 2 (5/2/2016) *Petit Flashback Delta (5/3/2016) *Precious Gem - Petit Mania (2/12/2017, video) Remakes/Updated Rereleases *Adventure Levels 1 and 2 Rerelease (6/18/2013, now non-canon) *Petit's Adventure Recoded Turbo (6/19/2014) *Petit's Adventure 2 Turbo (6/20/2014) Spin-offs *Petit Lost in a Cave (7/23/2013, remade as Petit Recoded in a Cave: 7/6/2014) *Petit Lost Again (9/28/2013, remade as Petit Recoded Again: 7/7/2014) *Petit Minigamez (11/23/2013) *Tigzon in Petit's World (12/31/2013) *Skyward Powers Petit Edition (7/4/2014, by Almightygoomy) *B Ball (7/9/2014, remade as B Ball Plus: 12/25/2014) *Sun Kenny in Petit's World (12/31/2014) *B Ball 2 (8/9/2016) *The World of Petit (8/19/2017) *Sploder Superstars Blast (7/23/2019) Non-canon/Unimportant games *Petit's Anime (6/9/2013) *Petit's Neighborhood (6/28/2013, privated) *New Character Revealed (7/13/2013) *Petit Lost Again Boxart (9/20/2013, privated) *Petit Journal (9/29/2013, privated) *Petit's Neighborhood Remade (10/17/2013) *Petit Journal No. 2 (10/19/2013, privated) http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d003sj7l *Petit Journal No. 3 (12/17/2013, privated) http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d003vl1n *Petit Journal No. 4 (1/23/2014, privated) http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d003xxwd *Petit 3 Boxart (2/8/2014, privated) *Don't Try This at Home (6/11/2014) *Petit Sprite Variations (6/23/2014, privated) *Petit 3 Unreleased Catapult Boss (7/1/2014) *Petit Fighter Demo (7/10/2014, privated) http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d0047osa *Petit Fighter (7/15/2014, privated) http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d0047omr Main Characters See List of Petit's Adventure characters. Enemies See Petit Enemy Data. Reception Most Petit games get a rating of 5 stars, however Petit Fighter recieved mixed ratings due to its difficulty. The original Adventure game was, at its time, considered good, but is now critically panned. Petit's Adventure Recoded and Petit's Adventure 2 have both been given a 6.5/10 rating by Skyward creator, Almightygoomy, while Petit's Adventure 3 received a 9/10. He notes that some levels are pathetically easy, due to enemy placement, while others are extremely frustrating. He is also not too fond of most of the boss battles, which he finds horrible and boring. Petit Flashback was well received by the general audience. Trivia *4 characters were cut, because they were unimportant and/or Rich3001k didn't like their designs. Their names were LeRoy, Chucky, Larry, and Sally. The first 3 were removed in 2013, and Sally was removed in 2016. * Before Petit Lost Again, Rich3001k made lots of new enemies. However, most of them went unused in Petit Lost Again, and would later be used in later games. Some were completely cut, or in Melwater's case, repurposed for Racket Frog.